


Mes parents adorés

by TsukiyomiHimeKuran



Category: MDZS, MODAOZUSHI
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff and Humor, Grandmaster of the Demonic Cultivation, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiyomiHimeKuran/pseuds/TsukiyomiHimeKuran
Summary: Quand Wei Wuxian découvre qu'il est la "mère" de SiZhui au yeux de ce dernier… xD
Relationships: Lan Wangji & Wei Wuxian
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Mes parents adorés

**Author's Note:**

> Il s'agit un petit texte qui est lié à un fanart de Ryoshi posté par Okiirum sur WattPad. Vous trouverez cela si ça vous tente dans mes listes de lecture ! Sur ces bons mots, bonne lecture en espérant que ce petit délire vous fera sourire !

Mes Parents adorés

Lan SiZhui souriait en regardant ceux qui étaient ses «parents» se chamailler une énième fois. Enfin, se chamailler, c’était vite dit. Car Wei Ying se contentait plus de rire de son mari qu’autre chose. Il fallait dire que le grand Lan Zhan avec une petite multitude d’adorables lapins qui le prenaient pour un rocher gravir avait de quoi être tordant.   
Sa mémoire de tout petit garçon avait fini par lui revenir et il se rappelait parfaitement du Patriarche Yiling prenant soin de lui comme sa mère biologique l’avait certainement fait avant de mourir. Puis, lorsque ce dernier mourut, ce fut Lan Zhan qui prit le relais en le trouvant bien protégé au milieu des cadavres par un sceau de protection apposés par Wei Wuxian lui-même. Le jeune frère du leader de la Secte Lan avait rapidement comprit que cet enfant était aimé par l’être que lui-même chérissait plus que tout alors il n’avait pas hésité. Sans précipitation, il avait défait le sceau puis prit l’enfant dans ses bras. Devant l’adorable visage du petit, le cœur glacé de Lan Zhan par le décès de son bien-aimé s’était quelque peu réchauffé. Il avait continuer de l’élever avec une tendresse distante mais bien présente, à l’instar du père biologique de l’enfant. 

  
Lan SiZhui était heureux de retrouver les deux hommes qui s’étaient si bien occupés de l’enfant sans défenses qu’il avait été et ils continuaient de prendre soin de lui, chacun à sa manière. D’ailleurs, Wei Ying se forçait à se calmer tandis que son compagnon attrapait les petites boules de fourrures et les posaient délicatement à terre. 

  
\- SiZhui ! Viens manger ! Le héla Wei Ying, toujours souriant et en essuyant les larmes de rire qu’il avait aux yeux.  
\- J’arrive, maman ! Répondit le plus jeune, totalement conscient de ce qu’il venait de laisser échapper.

  
Wei Ying se figea à l’entente du mot «maman» tandis que Lan Zhan se mordit la lèvre pour rester impassible alors qu’un fou-rire menaçait de franchir sa bouche. Lan SiZhui s’assit auprès des deux hommes avant que celui qui était sa mère n’éclate : 

  
\- Mais pourquoi est-ce que ça serait moi, la mère ?! Qui t’as dis ça ?!

  
Avec un sourire tout ce qui l’y avait de lus innocent, SiZhui pointa son père du doigt :

  
\- HanGuang-Jun !   
\- Lan Zhan, tu !

  
L’interpellé sourit en rendant un regard tendre à son époux, faisant rougir ce dernier jusqu’à la racine de ses cheveux et ravaler ses reproches. 

  
\- Tu es celui qui a toujours été le plus à l’aise avec les enfants. Tu possède le don des mères. Expliqua l’homme aux yeux dorés en caressant amoureusement l’une des mains de son époux. Wei Ying était de plus en plus rouge sachant que ce que son compagnon avançait était des plus exactes. Il ne pouvait donc plus protester au fait que cet adolescent qu’il avait autrefois prit sous son aile, le surnomme «maman». L’ancien Patriarche soupira finalement.

  
\- Ok, j‘abandonne ! Vous vous êtes ligués contre moi ! C’est vraiment injuste !

  
Lan SiZhui éclata de rire faisant sourire ses parents par la même occasion et ils s’employèrent à déguster leur repas de midi. En famille. De temps à autre, SiZhui avait le grand privilège de voir Lan Zhan faire preuve de gestes de tendresses envers son époux qui lui en prodiguait également. Comme prestement, Wei Ying retira un grain de riz qui ne s’était pas laissé dévorer et ornait le coin de la lèvre supérieure de Lan Zhan. Le porteur de Chenqing taquina gentiment son compagnon aux yeux dorés tandis que ce dernier embrassait légèrement ses doigts du bout des lèvres en remerciement de son attention. Non seulement, SiZhui avait l’immense honneur d’être celui que ces deux grands cultivateurs considéraient comme leur fils mais il pouvait également être le seul témoin véritable de toute l’étendue de leur amour. Le novice en était fier. Il était fier d’eux. 

  
_\- Mes parents adorés._


End file.
